


One More Thing Before I Go

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M, Parallel Universes, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Before Dean and Ketch go through the rift to bring Jack and Mary back home, there's something Dean has to do.





	1. Chapter 1

The spell was nearly done, every ingredient used except the Seal of Solomon. Dean said he still had some things to pack up, though. When he mentioned this to Sam and Ketch, he got two different reactions. Ketch, having Asmodeus on his trail, was obviously pushing for Dean to hurry up. Sam was a bit more understanding.

"Before you go, Dean," Sam suddenly said, "you think you're gonna tell Cas anything?"

"I should, huh? The son of a bitch may not get it, but know what? I'll bring him over here." Dean tried to ignore the feeling he got when he thought about Cas's reaction and leaving the angel behind. "You mind?" he asked Ketch, who was obviously impatient.

"No, no. Just get it over with before I track a Prince of Hell to this bunker and you all die." Ketch sighed, waiting. Dean rolled his eyes.

Rather than calling, though, Dean sent a text. He figured it was better to get no text back rather than hear his voicemail and assume the worst. He quickly typed out 'get over to the bunker now' and waited. 

Gabriel was quiet still, looking a bit traumatized. To pass the time, and also out of curiosity, Dean asked, "The hell happened to him anyway?"

"Asmodeus happened to him. He kept Gabriel hostage and only used him to inject himself with archangel grace. I would even go so far as to say he gave him some sort of PTSD, as well." Ketch glanced over at the still-bloody and dirty archangel. "A hell of a terrifying experience."

"Yeah, we can see that. Sucks, but what can we do?" Sam shrugged. "Anyway, I'm texting Cas again. I've told the guy to keep his phone with him and turned on all the damn time, you know?"

While Dean typed at his phone, Sam looked over at Gabriel and got a little closer to him. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Gabriel remained silent. "You're safe here, okay? This place is protected." The archangel only looked around, seeing the bunker for himself. He still didn't make any sound.

"Sam, he won't be fully fixed after just being brought to safety." Ketch said, joining Sam and Gabriel. "He's been tortured and locked up as well as used for grace."

Sam threw him a dirty look. Ketch held up his hands in surrender and simply said, "Just saying, Sam. I don't mean to cause any trouble with you or your brother."

Dean, meanwhile, was staring at his phone screen, when a text message popped up. "I will be right over," he read to himself. To everyone else, he said, "Cas's on his way. Took him long enough, huh Sammy?"

Cas showed up only moments later. "Dean, I'm sorry I was a little late to answer your message, but-" He paused.

He first looked at the spell, then Ketch, then finally Gabriel. "What's going on? Why is he here?" Cas asked, pointing to Ketch so Dean and Sam didn't think he was asking about Gabriel.

"He's kinda under our protection now. Long story, okay? Just take a seat, and we'll talk." Ketch opened his mouth to speak, but Dean shut him up with a single look, telling him, "I'll take as long as I need to, you dick. The spell's not going anywhere." Yes, Dean was eager to be reunited with Mary and Jack, but he also wasn't going anywhere without telling Cas.

Ketch shut his mouth, crossing his arms angrily. Dean just ignored it. "So Gabe over there's here because Asmodeus was using him for his grace. The asshole was shooting up with it. Ketch was working for the dude, but they got into a hell of a fight and Ketch stole Gabe from him. Now he's offered us the missing stuff for the spell if we can keep him safe from Asmo-dick and the demons."

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. "Dean, you can't just go off like this and expect me not to care. You could die over there." Cas did not look happy, in fact; he looked the exact opposite of that.

"Yeah, but come on, Cas. I'm gonna save your damn son and our mother. You can complain as much as you freaking want, but you won't change my mind, damn it." Dean paused. "I won't be going alone, either, okay? Ketch is tagging along, and if he dies, I don't care. Hell, I'm kinda depending on it, honestly."

"But Ketch just brought you a weakened, terrified archangel, Dean. You realize the power he has, correct? How do you expect your brother to assist him in powering up again and healing?" Cas was clearly adamant about the point he was making.

"You. You can help Sammy out, Cas. Just don't fight me, okay? I don't want to head into a damn alternate reality knowing you're pissed at me. Just listen." Dean sighed. "I have to do this. Mom and Jack are there and they're on their own, you know? Them against who the hell knows what's out there. I know I may die, but the same goes for every freaking case we go on." He put a hand on Cas's shoulder.

"I don't want to think about you in danger. I worry about you, Dean. Both of you," Cas added, looking over at Sam. "I won't put up an argument, however, you will do your best to stay alive." Cas looked deep into Dean's eyes. "Promise me that much, Dean."

"I promise, damn it. Now get over here." Dean stood up and gestured for Cas to come on over, arms open. There was something about it that made Cas want to convince Dean to stay, but he kept his mouth shut. 

"I'll miss you, you know that?" Dean whispered into his ear during the hug. "I didn't want to leave without telling you, Cas. I'll be back."

"I'll miss you as well. I know you have to bring Jack and your mother back, though. I understand." Dean nodded wordlessly, pulling back to look right into the angel's blue eyes. 

There was something in those green eyes that said Dean was holding in something, some sort of affection, but he couldn't bring himself to ask about it. "Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye." Dean paused, his tongue running over his lower lip. Cas caught the motion and looked down, biting his own lip in response. For a second, it looked like Dean was going to finally make a move, but he fully pulled away. Cas tried not to be too disappointed. 

"Ready, Dean?" Sam asked, already holding the Seal. "I don't know how much longer Ketch can wait." Ketch was pacing around the library now, annoyed. 

Dean looked over at Cas, then back at Sam. He said, "One more thing before I go, Sammy. That's it."

That was when he grabbed Cas, pulled him in close, and pressed their lips together, like he may never get the chance to do it again. 

Cas was quick to respond. He gave as good as he got, wanting Dean to know just what he was feeling. When the hunter moved a hand up to gently cup the side of his face, Cas felt himself reaching for Dean in return, his mouth opening ever so slightly. It felt absolutely perfect, but ended too soon. 

Dean chuckled at the little disappointed sound Cas made when they broke apart. He kissed him quickly one last time and said, "That was a hell of a lot better than I thought it would be." 

He nodded to Sam, who started reciting the words to the spell. When the rift opened, Ketch grabbed his bag from the floor and Dean took his own, saying goodbye to his brother and waving to Cas, like a soldier going to war.

Then the two left, Dean leading the way, looking straight ahead only as though looking back even once would make it too difficult. Ketch, obviously, had no problem leaving.

Cas looked away from the rift. "24 hours, correct?" he asked, Sam nodding. "I suppose it shouldn't be too long then. Now, what should we do with Gabriel?"


	2. Chapter 2: Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketch has no idea what just went down and complains a lot.

The alternate world was just as Dean remembered: gray, little to no color. He looked all over, trying to put together a general idea of where he was. "You think you're dying yet or what?" he asked Ketch, who was just standing there. "'Cause I don't care either way, you dick."

"Well, I fully intend to survive. However, what the hell just happened back there? You were simply going to explain to him that you had to leave. That was no time for a sudden makeout session, in case you didn't know." Ketch went on with his speech, but Dean had stopped listening already. He tuned out the annoying British accent, already lost in thought.

Cas's kiss was just like he'd thought it would have been-- sweet, clean in some way. He'd been able to feel that Cas almost wanted to hold him back, make him stay. Dean got the feeling he would have been unable to say no under the right circumstances.

Still, the hunter played it all over in his head, from the first touch of lips to the gentle touches to the way Cas had just melted against him. Then that small whine when the kiss had to end.... that sound would be engraved in his memory forever. 

"-and to make things worse, your pet angel boyfriend was clearly stubborn about his belief that-"

Dean turned around, annoyed. "I get it, you son of a bitch. Shut up before I kill you, damn it. You're lucky you're even here." Dean narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"It's solely thanks to me that you and your brother even did what you were able to, Dean, so I would suggest noy yelling at me and berating me, and thanking me profusely instead." Ketch just shut up though, pissed off at Dean.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dean sighed. If Cas were here, he'd be threatening to smite Ketch just to make Dean happy. He'd turn towards Dean asking, "Would you care if I harmed him, Dean?" in that way he always asked things.

"Not yet," Dean would say with a wink and some fake annoyance before grabbing him and kissing him breathless. The kiss they actually had shared felt like a dream, the kind he rarely had lately.

Damn, he already missed Cas. He'd already gotten hooked on him as a whole-- everything, from the affection in his eyes to the amazing kissing.

And Cas had made him promise to come back alive and Dean was going to keep it. He had to, if he wanted to see his angel again, hold him like that again.

He set off, determined, not looking behind him because he didn't care if Ketch followed. He would get back home.


End file.
